Don't Leave Me Behind
by Fairy Tail User
Summary: Since Lucy and Erza are busy, Natsu and Gray decide to go on a mission alone. But when they get alone, their feelings start to shift from friends to something more. And when Natsu gets hurt while on the mission, how will Gray react? GRATSU (lemon in later chapters!)


**Hello, everyone! I can't believe I'm writing this soon, but I'm on a writing kick for some reason xD anyway, this is my first Gratsu/yaoi oneshot, so please leave a review and tell me if there's anything I need to work on.** **Credit to Persuasian94 for coming up with the title** **. Thanks for reading it and I hope you enjoy! :) NOTE: This will turn into a Gratsu lemon. But that won't be until later chapters. So for now, have a sweet Gratsu :3 Enjoy!**

* * *

Natsu and Gray walked up to Erza and Lucy as they sat the bar, talking and eating cake. Natsu smiled and looked at them. "Heya, guys! Do you guys wanna go on a mission?" Lucy blinked and looked at Natsu and Gray.

"Sorry, guys. We're gonna gone for a few days." Natsu blinked and pouted in disappointment.

"What~? Where are you guys going?" Erza looked at him, taking a bite of her cake, which was of course strawberry.

"We're going on a getaway with a few of the girls in the guild." Gray scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Why didn't we hear about this little getaway?" Erza glared at him, not liking his attitude.

"First of all, Gray, I don't like the attitude, so cut it out unless you want me to rip you apart and give your body parts to Juvia..." She started, Gray paling and sweatdropping at the threat, swallowing the lump in his throat as she continued. "And second, why would you hear about it? You aren't a girl, so you wouldn't get an invite to it." Gray swallowed and nodded instantly.

"Y-Yes, ma'am." Natsu held back the snicker at Gray getting yelled at by Erza, Gray sending him a small glare. Lucy giggled and rolled her eyes.

"We'll back in a few days if you guys want to wait." Natsu shook his head, looking at her.

"Nah, we'll just go on one ourselves." Gray blinked and looked at Natsu, surprised.

"We will?" Natsu looked at him.

"Well, yea. Unless you don't want to?" Gray blinked, shaking his head.

"It's not that, I just didn't think you wanted just the two of us going on a mission alone together." He said recalling what happened when they went on a mission alone together before team Natsu went on the mission to the Sun Village. Natsu gave him a look.

"Why wouldn't I?" Gray sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Never mind, you dense idiot." Natsu glared at him.

"What did you call me?"

"You got dragon ears, dontcha?" Natsu growled, unintentionally making Gray's stomach with a need.

"Why you fucking ice freak-" Natsu was cut off by Erza when she banged Gray and Natsu's head together, making them groan in pain as they slid down to the floor in pain

"Both of you shut up and act your age!" Gray whined, rubbing his head as him and Natsu spoke in unison.

"Sorry, Erza." Erza nodded curtly.

"You better be." Lucy giggled and finished off her cake, handing the plate to Mira before standing up.

"Come on, Erza. We better finish packing and go to the train station." Erza nodded, smiling.

"I agree. And Natsu, Gray..." she started as she looked at them, sending the a death glare. "If I find out you two fought while on your mission, I will kick your asses royally." Natsu and Gray swallowed the lump that formed in their throats, nodding vehemently.

"H-Hai!" Lucy giggled and looked at him.

"Good luck on your mission!" She said as her and Erza walked out the door. Gray released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Geez, she can be really scary." Natsu nodded.

"Hell yea, she can. I swear she matches Acnologia in terms of fear." Gray chuckled lightly.

"Yea, most likely." He looked at Natsu. "So what mission should we do?" Natsu hummed and glanced at the job request board.

"I don't know. Let's go look." Gray nodded, both of them going over to the board. "Anything spark your interest?" Gray hummed, skimming his eyes over the board. He reached out and grabbed a flier, reading over it. He handed it to Natsu.

"How does this one look?" Natsu took the flier into his hands, reading it. He hummed.

"A wyvern keeps eating a small village's crops? Sounds good to me. I love kicking wyvern ass." Gray chuckled, nodding.

"I know you do. How about we go home and pack our stuff then meet up at the train station in an hour?" Natsu paled at hearing the word train.

"Do we have to take a train?" Gray huffed, crossing his arms.

"Of course we have to a train. The mission is in Oshibana, Natsu. We can't walk there." Natsu pouted.

"Yes we can~" Gray rolled his eyes.

"Well, we're not going to. It will take at least three times as long if we walk." Natsu pouted and huffed.

"Fine. We'll do it your way." Gray nodded.

"Damn right we will. I'll meet you at the station in an hour, okay?" Natsu nodded, smiling.

"Alright. See you then." He said before walking out. Gray sighed and smiled, watching him walk off before going over to the bar and handing the flier to Mira.

"Here you go, Mira. We're going on a mission." Mira blinked, taking the flier into her hands and looking over it. She nodded, stamping it.

"Okay. I'll call the client in a moment." She looked up at Gray and smiled teasingly. "So, you and Natsu are going on a mission alone, huh~?" She said in a teasing manner. Gray blushed lightly.

"Yea, so?" Mira giggled, shaking her head.

"Oh, nothing. Just be sure to tell me how it goes when you guys get back." Gray gave her a weird look before he nodded.

"Alright, will do. You weirdo." Mira just giggled and waved at him as he walked out of the guild, going to his apartment.

* * *

Gray got to the train station about an hour later, looking for the pink haired idiot he secretly loved. He smiled as saw Natsu sitting on a bench making a face of disgust as he stared at the train. Gray chuckled at his face, going over to him. "Hey, flame brain. Nice face." Natsu just rolled his eyes at the comment.

"You know my hatred for trains." Gray chuckled.

"Yea, yea. But it can't be helped. You'll just have to deal with it." Natsu sighed and rubbed his neck.

"Yea, I know. Let's just get this hell over with." Gray chuckled lightly and nodded, going over to the ticket booth to get their tickets. He smiled politely at the ticket attendant.

"Two tickets to Oshibana please." The ticket attendant smiled at him flirtatiously.

"Yes, sir." Gray blinked at her flirty tone, clearing his throat.

"Thank you." She giggled and shook her head, winking.

"No problem, handsome." Natsu blinked and glared at her, growling softly, making Gray blink in confusion. The ticket attendant blinked and swallowed at the growl, getting the hint she'd better back off. She got their tickets ready and looked at Gray. "That'll be $20 please." Gray nodded and got out his wallet, paying for both of their tickets. Natsu blinked and looked at him as he took the tickets from the lady.

"You didn't have to pay for my ticket, Gray. I could've paid for it." Gray looked at him and smiled gently.

"I wanted to. Don't worry about it." Natsu blinked and smiled, taking one of the tickets as Gray handed it to him.

"Alright." They walked over to the train and got on, going into a booth. They put their bags on the floor in front of them as they sat down beside each other. Gray looked at him.

"So, why did you growl at that lady?" Natsu blinked and looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"You growled at the ticket attendant. Why?" Natsu blushed lightly and looked away, crossing his arms.

"No reason. I just thought you didn't like her, so I did that to make her get the hint." Gray gave him a look, knowing he was lying.

"Why are you lying?" Natsu scoffed.

"I'm not lying!"

"You are! You always look away when you lie!" Natsu looked at Gray and sighed before looking away again.

"Fine. I honestly don't know why I growled." Gray raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know?" Natsu looked at him, his obsidian eyes piercing Gray's deep blue ones.

"No, I don't know! Just drop it, Gray!" Gray blinked and jumped lightly, surprised by the tone in Natsu's voice. He frowned and nodded.

"Alright, I'm sorry." Natsu sighed and looked away, rubbing his neck.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to jump on you like that." Gray shook his head.

"It's okay." Natsu sighed and was about to say something before the train lurched forward, starting to move. Natsu paled as his stomach churned.

"Oh, god..." Gray frowned at seeing his face.

"Motion sickness kicking in?" Natsu nodded silently, holding his stomach. Gray frowned and blushed lightly, gently having Natsu lay his head in his lap. Natsu blushed as he felt his head touch Gray's lap. He glanced up at him.

"W-What're you doing?" Gray looked down at him, gently stroking his hair and smiling gently at him.

"Just relax and get some rest, you idiot..." Natsu blinked and smiled, his heart practically jumping out of his chest.

"Okay." He turned over and buried his face into Gray's stomach. Gray smiled, continuing to stroke his hair, watching him as he fell asleep.

"Sleep well, Natsu." He said softly before sighing and looking out the window, watching things pass by, Natsu on his mind, making him smile like an idiot and lean his head against the window.

* * *

Gray gently shook Natsu once they were in Oshibana. "Natsu... Natsu, we're here." Natsu shifted as he woke up, looking sleepily up at Gray, his head still in Gray's lap. He blinked and smiled brightly.

"We're here!" He said jumping up, grabbing his bag and running off the train. Gray blinked and chuckled as he ran off the train, getting his own bag. He followed him, getting off the train and going over to him. Natsu looked around them before he looked at Gray. "What hotel should we stay at?" Gray hummed and looked around them as well.

"I don't know." He pointed to one that looked relatively nice. "How about that one?" Natsu looked at it and nodded, smiling.

"That one looks nice." Gray nodded and walked over to it, going inside it. He went up to the desk.

"One room with two beds, please." The man nodded and looked at the computer, typing stuff in. He blinked and looked up at Natsu and Gray.

"I'm sorry, sir. We only have rooms with one bed tonight. Will that be okay?" Gray blinked and blushed, about to go on a small rant, but Natsu spoke softly, stopping Gray from speaking.

"W-Well... I don't mind... sharing a bed." He said while blushing deeply and looking away shyly. Gray blinked, surprised as he blushed as well. He cleared his throat and looked at the man behind the desk.

"We'll take a room with one bed then." The man smiled knowingly and nodded, booking their room before handing them the key.

"Here's your key. You'll be staying in room 210." Gray nodded and took the key.

"Thank you." He looked at Natsu, who was blushing the shade of his hair. He chuckled lightly at his blush. "Come on." He walked off, going to their room. The silent Natsu followed, still embarrassed he actually said he wanted to share a bed with Gray. Gray went up to their room and unlocked the door, stepping inside. He blinked and blushed at seeing a "lovey-dovey" room, with a huge heart-shaped bed. "What the hell is this?!" Natsu blushed deeply at seeing the room, picturing him and Gray doing _certain activities_ on the bed, making steam come out his ears. Gray sighed and looked at him. "I'll go get us a normal room." He said starting to walk away. Natsu looked at him and suddenly hugged him from behind, continuing to blush.

"T-This room is fine." He said softly, so softly Gray could barely hear him. Gray blinked and blushed, looking back at him over his shoulder.

"You... think so?" Natsu nodded into his back, staying silent. Gray sighed softly and out his arms over Natsu's. "Alright. We can stay in this room." Natsu swallowed nervously and nodded.

"Thank you." Gray smiled.

"You're welcome, Natsu." Natsu smiled and pulled away. He stretched.

"I'm gonna go take a shower before bed." Gray nodded, going over to the bed and laying down.

"Okay." Natsu took off his shirt as he went into the bathroom, giving Gray a tease of his amazing body. Gray blushed and looked away from Natsu as he closed the door. He sighed and rubbed his face as he listened to Natsu turn on the shower. "Dear god, that guy's body is going to be the death of me."

* * *

 **Alright, I had originally planned this as a oneshot, but I had a lot of fun with it. So I think I'll drag it out and make it have chapters :3 I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please leave a review! :)**


End file.
